


Guardians of a rare thing

by makesometime



Series: Trevor and Sypha Come Home [5]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Along with blatant mental rewriting of Speaker lore as an excuse for, Bathtubs, Birthday Sex, Birthdays, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, alongside, and a wee lil touch of, three idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Sypha likes her lovers least when they are plotting, which is why she does her very best to avoid giving them the opportunity.They turn secretive, whispery, like gossiping young women in the market square. Every time she enters a room conversation stops, as if she won’t have heard them arguing about this, that or the other as she approaches.They’re hardly subtle. It’s part of why she adores them.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Trevor and Sypha Come Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662853
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243





	Guardians of a rare thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inumidoriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumidoriko/gifts).



> This story was one of those random ideas that pops into your head and then takes on an entire life of its own. I don't know how or why it has as many words as it does. The boys just decided it was Loving Sypha Hours and went with it.
> 
> It also has one of my favourite interactions that I've ever written between two characters and is, in places, goofy as fuck. I hope I've maintained the characterisation as well as I think I have.
> 
> Gifted to my longtime reassurer-in-chief <3

It occurs to Adrian at some point roughly six months into Trevor and Sypha's permanent relocation to ~~his~~ their castle that neither of them have celebrated a birthday. His fell while they were on the road and he allowed it to pass without note, since there were far more important things for all of them to be worrying about. However, he expects that's unlikely to be the case for the others - at least not for Sypha. 

So he broaches it one evening, over drinks in the library after dinner _(how civilised,_ he hears his inner Trevor voice drawl) and Sypha frowns through a deep swig of her wine. 

"I don't believe I've ever celebrated mine, it’s not our custom." She murmurs. "I think I was born around this time of year…"

Her admittance saves Trevor from continuing his feigned deafness and avoidance of putting voice to what Adrian has long suspected - the man cares little for celebrating an occasion associated with so many painful memories. Instead the hunter sits up straighter in his chair, looking unusually _pleased._

"Are you hearing this?" The man leans over, clasping his shoulder firmly. "We finally have an excuse to take care of her and she can't do _anything_ to stop us."

Sypha laughs her lovely (slightly drunk) laugh, pushing at his chest with the sole of her foot. "If I protest enough you might not have a choice."

"You always say that." Adrian grumbles, at the exact same time as—

"Doesn't she always say that Adrian?" 

The pair of them share a smile, slow and conspiratorial and ignoring Sypha’s weak protestations. She huffs a strand of hair out of her face (it's getting longer, and he loves what a sign of comfort that is) and flicks her eyes back to her book. 

"I suppose you've got it in your heads now."

Fingers wind through his own, squeezing tight. Adrian can't fight a wider smile, fangs catching his lip as he looks at Trevor, sees the other man's matching expression. 

Finally, she won't deny them.

_Oh they have a lot to plan._

#

Sypha likes her lovers least when they are plotting, which is why she does her very best to avoid giving them the opportunity. 

They turn secretive, whispery, like gossiping young women in the market square. Every time she enters a room conversation stops, as if she won’t have heard them arguing about this, that or the other as she approaches.

They’re hardly subtle. It’s part of why she adores them.

“Trevor!”

The man stops, turning sharply on his heel and fixing her with a smile so fake that she’s glad he never attempted to convince anyone with it when they were travelling.

She allows her arms to hang heavy by her sides, attempts to express the sheer amount of weariness that she feels with body language and expression alone. “How long is this going to go on?”

Trevor’s smile turns proud and pleased as he walks towards her, shoulders shimmying in a way that she thinks is supposed to be cajoling but looks just a little ridiculous instead. His arms link around her waist, hands setting over the rise of her backside and he fixes her with a smirk that _still_ manages to make her stomach twist because she is a weak weak woman.

“Soon.” He says, and despite it all she believes him. “We just want it to be perfect. For you.”

Dammit all. There’s really no argument to be made against that, either. She narrows her eyes regardless, because she’s still suspicious.

Even if he’s handsome and doing something for her, she’s suspicious.

“Just promise me you’re not going too far.” She hums, leaning in to nudge his nose with her own. 

She allows him to draw her into a kiss, because both of her lovers have been so fixated on her goddamn surprise that they’ve not had much time for _her._ She’s missed the easy way Trevor can coax her into something deeper than she intended, his tongue licking into her mouth as his hands slip down over her ass to pull her in closer.

“I promise.” He whispers, mid-kiss, all husky and hungry in that uniquely Trevor way. 

She shivers, can’t help it. Draws him back to her and tangles a hand in his hair. When a throat clears at the other end of the hall she chuckles but doesn’t let Trevor pull away (which makes him give a soft grunt of approval that goes straight to her core). Instead, she waves a hand behind her in invitation and a moment later Adrian has phased up to them, pinning her between each of her lovers.

 _"Ooh."_ She whines, shifting between them, enjoying the different pressure that each of them creates against her. “We don’t do this often enough.”

“Mm, she’s already predicted one of the day’s events it seems.”

Adrian’s voice is filled with just enough amusement that she can’t quite tell if he’s serious or not, so she focuses on Trevor’s kisses and the pressure of Adrian’s teeth at her shoulder and hopes that she’s distracted them, at least for a little while...

#

Adrian takes a step back to admire his handiwork. The water in the clawfoot tub is steaming merrily, likely too hot for Sypha to enjoy at the moment, but by the time he fetches her it’ll have cooled. The scent coming off of the water is deeply floral and relaxing, clearing his airways and lending the room a heady, muzzy sort of calm. 

The days of research and experimentation in his mother’s lab have been worth it, the water filled with enough herbs and oils and flower petals to provide his lover with a truly restorative experience. He purposely chose to set this up in one of the smaller bathrooms, because even bath-averse Trevor would have been tempted to join her if he’d worked his magic in the spa instead.

He takes a final look around, checking all of the candles are still lit, and then walks down the quiet hallway to fetch Sypha from their bedroom.

“Am I allowed to see this surprise now?” She asks, cheekily, though she’s got into the robe he laid for her so she must have _some_ idea.

Adrian holds an arm out for her that she takes with a small titter of embarrassed amusement. She’s still not used to being treated like the lady of the house, has admitted that she finds it a mixture of pleasant and discomforting with it being so different to how she was raised. It makes him feel warm to treat her as he feels she deserves. As the most precious thing in his life.

“Tell me your guesses.” He replies, walking them slowly out of the room.

“A swift dip in the river… no. A mud bath!” She taps her fingernail on her chin. “A massage maybe? I’ve heard nothing but praise for your _magic fingers_ from Trevor.”

Adrian chuckles through a faint flush on his cheeks, willing to blame it on the warm air that floods out of the bathroom as he guides her inside. It’s easier to ignore the fact that she’s hit upon one of their plans when she gasps in delight at the sight of the bath, all previous teasing forgotten.

“Oh Adrian, this is amazing.” She sighs, hands working on the tie at her waist. “A bath all on my own, without interruption? You _do_ know what I need.”

He grins when she drops the robe to the floor and turns to face him, unconcerned by her nudity. When she moves in close he loops his arms around her happily, ducking his head for a kiss. 

“I think you protest too much, Sypha. I’ve seen how you react to our _interruptions."_

“Mmm.” She hums, shimmying her hips to encourage his hands lower, to feel the softness of her curves. “That is a fair point. But sometimes a girl just needs some alone time.”

It’s a great wrench to take a step back from her, though it amuses him to see her face fall. He doesn’t often manage to subvert her expectations. “Well that is precisely what you will have, as I have to stop Trevor from burning the castle down when making dinner.”

Sypha’s laughter will never not satisfy him down to the marrow of his bones. She takes the hand he offers to steady her as she climbs into the bath, hissing at the heat of it as she sinks below the water.

“Ooh, you _are_ spoiling me.”

Settling a pillow behind her head, Adrian fetches a small vial from the side and pours it into the water, swirling it through with one hand. “This should relax any tense muscles.”

Sypha gazes up at him warmly, eyelids already heavy. “I love you, Adrian.”

“I love you too, Sypha.” He drops a kiss on her forehead and heads for the door, ignoring the pressing desire to _stay._ “Feel free to join us whenever you’re ready. One of us will fetch you if you fall asleep.”

“It’s a risk, just so you know.” She calls after him.

Even with the door closed, her hazy laughter chases him all the way down the hall.

#

This is decidedly not how Trevor envisioned the great Belmont-Țepeș cooking adventure going. 

Whether he’s complaining or not, he’s not entirely certain.

It starts with Adrian waltzing into the kitchen with his hair pulled back in a messy bun, hands damp from having helped Sypha settle herself in the steaming bath that, for once, isn’t fueled by her own magic.

The sight of it makes him feel a hundred emotions all at once, his body settling somewhere between _adoring_ and _horny_ as his domesticated boyfriend starts pulling out ingredients for them to cook with.

He must do a pretty good job of hiding what he’s thinking (and isn’t he an idiot for thinking _that’s_ the case) because Adrian doesn’t comment, much beyond a faint hum and a kiss pressed to his cheek in passing.

He can’t deny that they work well together, when they’re not busy sniping at one another. When they have a common goal to focus on. 

When that goal is Sypha.

Trevor cooks the meat, Adrian prepares the vegetables. Trevor takes control of making the stew but Adrian seasons it, adding spices and herbs like he’s working on a potion in the lab. It makes Trevor smile (it makes him _hot)_ to see the man at work, content and focussed.

It’s the latter of those reactions that gets them in trouble.

Adrian is a magical baker. Trevor hasn’t got the knack for it, too impatient for the attention, limited ingredients and waiting. So Adrian works alone on the bread to accompany the meal, Trevor watching subtly as the dhampir rolls up his sleeves, his forearms flexing in a way that’s too goddam appealing as he kneads and works the dough.

(Trevor excuses himself once the stew is gently warming, disappearing into the cellar to fetch some wine and walk off the tent in his pants.)

When he eventually gets back the kitchen smells incredible, all spiced meat and cooking bread. Adrian has tidied up the remains of his work but has a smudge of flour over the bridge of his nose that is so impossibly charming that Trevor can’t hold back a chuckle as he sets the wine bottles on the counter.

“What?”

“You got something.” He says, wiggling his fingers at Adrian’s face. “Just here.”

Adrian watches him in silence as Trevor swipes away the flour, then catches his hand before he can drop it. “You were gone a while.”

“Well.” Trevor says, willing the heat from his cheeks. “Had to really search for something special for Sypha.”

He forgets, more often than not, that Adrian is strong enough to break him in a hundred different ways without even flinching. Not that he _would,_ but the potential is there. When the dhampir moves with enough speed to leave only a hint of an image of his previous position, Trevor squawks out something that might be _'woahwaitasecond’_ before being sat up on the kitchen table like a doll.

“Liar.” Adrian breathes, but it’s fond, soft.

“Fine. Watching you got me all hot so I had to take a walk.”

Adrian smiles bright enough to rival the fucking sun, still innocently delighted that he can affect Trevor by doing so little. “Whatever made you think you had to do that?”

His lover kisses him then, which is good because he’s certain he has no answer to give in response and also because kissing Adrian is a whole _event,_ the play of his fangs and the probing of his tongue and the slimness of his hips between Trevor’s thighs.

Trevor tries to touch him everywhere. He feels Adrian move in as close as possible, a hand in the middle of his back and one on his thigh and gives himself over to the moment.

That is until he starts to smell burning.

Trevor curses, loudly, halfway through pulling Adrian's hair out of his stupid sexy bun, the dhampir's hands leaving floury prints all over his leather trousers. "Fuck! The bread!"

"I mean, you were my intended target but if you insist."

Trevor rolls his eyes through the fiercely inappropriate flare of heat in his gut, pushing Adrian away with disappointingly steady hands. His legs struggle a bit as he hops off the table and snatches up a cloth as an afterthought, flinging the stove door open and throwing a lightly charred loaf of bread on the side. 

They can save it. Maybe. 

"Oh." Comes an amused voice from behind him. "That makes significantly more sense."

#

Sypha doesn't say anything about the bread. 

Or the vivid bruise on the side of Trevor's throat. 

Adrian isn't sure which one he's more grateful for. 

Nothing can outweigh the simple pleasure that is seeing her face light up as she wanders into the kitchen, finding a candlelit dinner awaiting her. It's a simple thing (though the tidying afterwards was hardly straightforward and encouraging Trevor to clean up before dinner a literal _chore)_ but it's worth it to see her take in all of their hard work with an expression that makes both her adoration of them and her gratitude abundantly clear.

"You two are the _best."_

Trevor chuckles, moving around to stand behind her and loop his arms around her waist. "We know."

She huffs, trying for disgust and ending up somewhere more near _fond,_ tilting her head back against Trevor's shoulder. She's wearing a simple gown tonight, one of his mother's many underutilised gifted items of clothing, and the material shimmers prettily in the light as Trevor walks her forward to a chair.

The hunter steps aside to pull her chair back with an odd flourish that can only be attributed to a dim and distant noble upbringing that the man never references. Sypha dips into a clumsy but enthusiastic curtsey as she takes her seat, grinning from ear to ear at the spread in front of her.

Trevor begins to serve the wine as Adrian settles her main course in front of her and earns himself a kiss, which is good enough for him.

“Is this everything?” She asks, tucking into her meal with enthusiasm. “Any more surprises?”

Trevor huffs around a mouthful of bread, spitting a few crumbs about the place. “She thinks so little of us, Adrian.”

Sypha laughs. “That is very untrue.”

“There are a couple of other items on our agenda.” Adrian smiles “Though no need to rush.”

The easy conversation that they fall into over dinner warms Adrian far more than the alcohol does, a deep sense of satisfaction settling in his gut as he watches his lovers tease and discuss their plans for a trip to visit her tribe. It’s effortless in a way that he didn’t know to dream of.

“I’m pleasantly surprised you two managed to do this without any destruction.“ 

  
She speaks casually, but Adrian’s eyes are sharp enough to catch the way her eyes linger on Trevor’s throat, the hunter’s loose-necked shirt having little chance to hide the evidence that they didn’t entirely concentrate.

But then he forgets that Trevor’s had just enough wine to make truth entirely too easy. “Ah, it was a close run thing. Adrian nearly burnt the bread cos he was too busy trying to fuck yours truly.”

Sypha gasps, all feigned offense. “On _my_ birthday? When I wasn’t here to watch?”

He hates that he finds it so hard not to blush around them, even now, with intimate knowledge of each of them that he could exploit to his dying day. “Perhaps later.”

She looks entirely too pleased with that suggestion to let him think she’ll allow it to drop forever. He watches as she scoots her chair back, rubbing a hand happily over her full stomach.

“So… what’s next?”

#

She’s vaguely aware that the sounds leaving her mouth would make a whore blush, but she gives not a care for it. Sypha hums and tries to go completely limp, focusing on the press of hands to her oiled skin, smoothing back and digging in to all of the knots that she’s been carrying without realising.

“Any more of this and - _ohhh_ \- I might cease to inhabit my body.”

Trevor laughs, warm and pleased, the heat of his touch circling around a point that keeps clicking in her shoulder. She can feel a ridge of pressure against the side of her ass that tells her everything she needs to know about how this is affecting him but, to his credit, he’s focussed solely on the task at hand.

“She’s more tense than I thought.” He says, and it’s only this that makes her realise Adrian must have come back into the room, the dhampir moving silent as ever. “You might need to step in.”

“Oh, hush.” She smiles, tilting her head so that she can see their third, standing shirtless beside the bed and warming a glass bottle between his palms. 

There’s a prolonged silence behind her once Adrian joins them on the bed, Trevor’s hands having left her body almost immediately. She listens hard through lazy ears to hear little huffs of breath and the wet sounds of lips meeting. 

In that case, there’s little else for it. 

Sypha turns over under the little bridge of bodies they’ve made in their embrace. She watches quietly as Trevor attempts to tangle his hand in Adrian’s hair only to be stopped, hand hard around his wrist as Adrian forcefully guides the oily touch to his low back, instead. 

Every kiss her lovers share is like a battle, the upper hand shifting from encounter to encounter. Adrian appears to have it now, sliding his hand down the back of Trevor’s loose slacks to palm the hunter’s ass and jerk him closer, using a little of that dhampir strength to maintain their contact.

She could truly watch this all night and if she hadn’t just had Trevor’s hands all over her body, dipping down between her legs every now and again just to maintain the low-burning simmer of her arousal, she might allow them to continue.

But she _has_ had his hand between her thighs and she’s hungry for more.

So she hums, stretching her arms over her head. “Stop now, boys.”

A sharp pulse of pleasure fills her at the way they comply immediately, drawing just enough apart to share panted breaths in the same air, hands not leaving each other entirely.

“And here I thought you wanted to watch.” Trevor grins.

She enjoys the way each of their gazes fall to her chest, pulled high and perky in her current position. “Mm, maybe later. For now I’m still feeling a little tense…”

Adrian moves quickly, sitting over her hips and unstopping the oil, covering his hands and drizzling a little over her chest. She half expects him to do the obvious, cover her breasts and tease her nipples but instead he circles his touch over her pectoral muscles, up and over the fronts of her shoulders. His nail scratches at the point where he fed from her the previous day and she can feel a throb go straight to her cunt at the memory.

There’s a light that flares in his golden eyes sometimes, particularly when he can tell he’s the cause of her arousal. She finds herself hungry for it, shifts until his cock is pressed to the softness of her belly and his slippery hands move down, no longer trying to do much other than make her gasp.

“If I’d known I’d be the one to put actual effort in while you’d just play with her tits—.”

“You’d have done it anyway.” Adrian cuts in. “Because it’s Sypha’s birthday, and you love her.”

Trevor grumbles something that sounds a bit like _fuckyeahfinewhatever_ and more importantly moves in closer to her, laying on his stomach so that his face is level with hers.

She hums, reaching out to tap his nose as Adrian rubs his thumbs over her nipples. “You _love_ me?”

“Yeah, yeah don’t spread it around or anything. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

He’s grinning as she takes a hold of his chin and pulls him in close, allowing her to slip her tongue past his lips without any unnecessary preamble. Adrian’s touch turns pleasantly harsher as he watches them, his hips giving a small jerk against her stomach.

Sypha lets him go, unable to resist the chance to tease him just a little more, just to see where it goes. “Trevor Fucking Belmont. Never lost a fight to man nor fucking beast. But ooooh, he’s in _looove."_

Adrian smirks, Trevor glaring up at the dhampir with a scowl. “Yeah yeah, laugh it up.”

“I simply enjoy watching my lovers.” Is the only response the hunter is furnished with, but it does little to soften his snarling. 

“You know what I enjoy?” Trevor murmurs, all danger and hunger that makes her stomach do a leap. “Shutting you up.” 

“Do feel free to try.”

It looks like she might get her wish from earlier, Trevor surging up onto his knees and taking a handful of Adrian’s waistband… but then they freeze, looking down at her and she feels… oh she _feels,_ a hundred different things that make her want to shiver and shake.

“Perhaps we should focus on the final part of the plan, Trevor?”

The hunter hums, kissing Adrian with too many teeth and too much hunger. “I’ll fetch the other oil.”

Oh. 

_Oh._

Sypha grins, bringing her arms down and folding her hands over Adrian’s hips. “You _do_ know how to treat a lady.”

He simply chuckles through a flushed smile. “We certainly try.”

#

There’s something so different to moving inside Sypha this way to how it feels when he’s buried balls-deep within Adrian. It’s mind-blowing with both of them, but this is different. Precious in its rarity. 

Her body yields so fucking nicely to his fingers, his dick, her head thrown back against his shoulder as she weathers the slow stretch. 

She’s so fucking _tight_ that he curses, hand clenched hard on her hip and likely bruising. Her ass is so much softer against him than Adrian’s bony backside, her legs tangling with his as he thrusts to be completely seated within her.

With his head tucked over her shoulder he can see Adrian sucking across her chest, leaving bruised impressions of his fangs in rings around her nipples. Sypha shudders, fingers in his golden hair, looking a heartbeat away from begging him to _commit_ already.

Trevor smirks into her throat as he slides his arm forward between them, taking Adrian’s cock in hand. He jerks his wrist so roughly that the dhampir gasps and pitches forward, fangs sinking properly into her skin.

 _Fuck_ but she keens so prettily at the flush of it, clenching down around him.

Adrian moans, broken and hungry, sucking for the barest moment before pulling back, eyes full of confusion. "Sypha, I…"

"If you could feel how hard she gripped me just now you wouldn't say another fucking word."

He didn't seal the wound properly, two small rivulets of blood sliding slow and sexy down her skin. Adrian looks at _him,_ for some fucking reason, then ducks his head to lap at the red. 

Sypha shudders, clutching Adrian's head and clenching, again, and this is going to be over sooner rather than later if the stupid sexy vampire keeps this up. 

"Adrian…" Sypha breathes, halfway wrecked by whatever his mouth is doing to her. She's never sounded quite like this before. "I love you but I think the time for foreplay has passed.”

Adrian smiles, and it twitches something in Trevor's hind brain that whispers _danger, danger_ as the dhampir moves to hitch Sypha’s leg over his hip. Trevor groans, trying to keep as still as possible while Adrian slots himself up close.

He realises how close he is to losing his fucking mind when he _feels_ Adrian move into Sypha, not just in the arch of her back or the curling of her toes against his shin but actually _feels_ the rub of the dhampir’s cock through Sypha’s inner wall.

“Fuck, Adrian, can you—?”

Adrian’s exhale is shaky, his forehead pressed to Sypha’s shoulder. “It seems I can’t escape you even here.”

“Oh go fuck yourself.”

Sypha laughs, loudly, though it turns into a broken moan when Trevor shifts, slipping out of her. He thrusts back in and Adrian’s head lifts to stare over her shoulder. His eyes are red-ringed, like he gets when he’s not had blood frequently enough, like he gets when his body is shouting _take take take._

Trevor stares right back. Watching. Daring. ~~Begging.~~

Adrian folds his hand right over the one Trevor has on Sypha's hip and starts to move. 

Trevor grits his teeth through the desperate, scrabbling need that is Sypha, speared on them both and crying out nonsense. Her nails are gripping everywhere she can as she rocks into it, drawing Trevor into small searching thrusts of his own. 

It's not perfect, not immediately. He chuckles through a particularly discordant motion but Sypha whines regardless and Adrian's smile is still visible even as he hides his face in their lover's neck. There's no point in trying something so ridiculous if you can't find the humour in it, after all. 

But they get it, and remarkably soon. Together they fall into sync, moving in and out of Sypha with slow aching thrusts that leave her head tipped back, her mouth open. She settles on encouraging gasps and moans as her voice leaves her, pulling them both closer at every place she can reach. 

When she breaks it feels like a tidal wave, her body pulsing in deep, rhythmic pulls that threaten to steal his sanity with every moment. 

Somehow he holds on, glancing up to catch Adrian's eyes on him. 

"Race you." He murmurs, just for the hell of it, just to see the dhampir frown and laugh all at once. 

They move together once more, the knowledge of how thoroughly they've undone Sypha spurring them closer and closer until Adrian's claws are around his wrist and Trevor is coming, short sharp thrusts with each pull of pleasure and release. 

He doesn't dare move after, for a multitude of reasons, but mostly because being this tangled up and recumbent means they don't have to worry about what a goddamn mess they made of Sypha just yet. 

"I won." He mutters finally, his voice remarkably rough, and feels a final pulse of warmth at the base of his spine when Sypha laughs weakly. 

"You did _not."_ Adrian shoots back, somehow managing to find that poised vampire offense even in the afterglow. 

_"Boys."_ Sypha breathes, sounding so utterly blissful that Trevor is envious for a moment. "If nothing else can we please agree that _I_ definitely won."


End file.
